


Welcome to Planet Queer

by TunaFishChris



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Coming Out, Ever - Freeform, Hurt/Comfort, It never happened, Not Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie) Compliant, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 17:32:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14774067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TunaFishChris/pseuds/TunaFishChris
Summary: The Parkers have never really talked about sexuality of the LGBTQ+ community. Neither positive nor negative things. So Peter had hoped that when he told Aunt May that he prefers boys that she wouldn't do something drastic and out of the blue, like kick him out, as if she were a queerphobic Transformer.Except now, he's on the street, and has no idea what to do next.Luckily, the Avengers have his back.





	Welcome to Planet Queer

**Author's Note:**

> I'll bet you guys are wondering when I'm going to update "Care and Maintenance," huh?
> 
> Um...
> 
> So, here's a new fic! :)
> 
> Also, please don't kill me for my depiction of Aunt May. I love her to death, but there's no way I can write this fic unless she's the bad guy. Sowwy. 
> 
> Also also, we're just going to pretend Civil War never happened. Okay? Okay.

_Well, that didn't go as planned._

Peter gripped his backpack with whitening knuckles and ran a hand over his face. He stood outside his--no, not his. Outside May's apartment building, cursing himself for not thinking this through. 

The thing is, he hadn't thought he _needed_ to think it through. There had never been debates or even a mention at all about the LGBT+ community in the Parker household. Not when gay marriage was legalized, not when Don't Ask, Don't Tell was repealed, not when more openly queer people ran for office and were overall just seen in the community. So while Peter had been anticipating questions and maybe some crying in response to his faux casual, "So, by the way, I'm gay" announcement, he hadn't thought it be worse than a few awkward weeks.

Instead, May had simply and quietly said, "Get out." 

He'd tried to talk her out of it. Of course he had. This didn't change anything. He would just be bringing a guy home for Christmas rather than a girl. May would still end up a grandmother; he and whatever poor schmuck got saddled with him would adopt or find a surrogate mother. And despite what people would have you believe, being queer wasn't unnatural. There were literally dozens if not _hundreds_ of animal species out there who mated with the same sex, or swapped sex to further the species. (His personal favorite was the emperor penguins. Sometimes a couple of males who were mated would find an abandoned egg and care for it. It was so cute!)

But May wasn't hearing it. She could handle him being Spider-Man, but not being gay. She'd barely given him the time he'd needed to pack a few outfits, his suit, and toothbrush into his backpack before slamming the door shut on his heels. 

Peter took a shaky breath and bit his lip. Crying would get him nowhere. The sun had already set. He needed somewhere to stay tonight. 

The problem was, May was the first person he'd come out to. So he'd have to explain himself to whoever he asked to spend the night, and they might not react well, either. 

"This is gonna suck," he muttered, pulling out his phone. He called Ned. 

The phone rang twice before it was answered. "Please tell me you finished tomorrow's math homework," Ned said. 

Peter snorted. "You didn't?" 

"Nooope. With my English paper due tomorrow? No time." 

"You can copy off of my worksheet," he promised. "But I need a favor." 

"For saving my math grade? I'll give you my firstborn child."

Peter swallowed. "I...um..."

There was a beat, when he couldn't push the words out of his throat. Ned sounded worried when he asked, "Peter? Is it your...um...costume?" 

"No, it's not that." He kind of wished it was, though asking Ned for anything related to Spider-Man put him at risk, so Peter felt crummy for wishing for it.

"I'm gay," Peter blurted. "And I told Aunt May, and she kicked me out." 

The silence weighed a thousand pounds. 

"Dude," Ned breathed. "That _sucks_. I can't believe May would do that!"

The relief almost knocked Peter over. "Yeah. I can't believe it, either." 

"So, you need a place to stay tonight?" 

"Yeah." 

There was a pause. Ned huffed. "Okay, look. _I_ fully support you. You're my best friend, and this changes nothing between us." 

Dread coiled in Peter's stomach. "But..." 

"But, my parents don't see it that way. And _if_ they let you crash here, they'll probably do it on the condition that you go to straight camp or something." 

Peter made a face.

"I just don't think you'd be safe here," Ned said. 

At that, Peter smiled. Ned might not be able to help him, but he was looking out for him. That felt good, at least. 

"I'll try MJ, then," Peter decided aloud. 

"Okay. Good luck." 

"Thanks. And we'll meet up before school tomorrow so you can copy my worksheet." 

"You're a saint, man."

They hung up. Feeling much better, Peter dialed MJ. 

She answered on the first ring: "'Sup loser?"

"May kicked me out," Peter admitted. 

There was some rustling, probably MJ sitting upright. "What?"

"I told her I'm gay, and she kicked me out." 

"Ooooh..." 

"Yeah," he said. "Uh, can I stay at your place?" 

"Let me ask," she said. The phone was muffled, and he could make out her shouting a question, followed by a man's voice, followed by MJ arguing, followed by the man's voice getting sterner, followed by her saying something that sounded like, "I literally just told you he's gay. He's not going to try anything," followed by the man again, followed by a door being slammed and MJ saying a slew of swear words that Peter would have to bleach from his memory. 

"No, you can't, because my dad's an asshole," she growled. 

"What happened?" he asked. 

"He's convinced that you're lying about being gay and only want to stay here to get in my pants, or something. I don't know. He's drunk."

Peter's soldiers slumped. "Oh." 

There was a pause. Then, "You've tried Ned?" 

"Yeah."

"What about Mr. Stark?" 

Peter stared at the phone. "What now?" 

"I'm just saying, you guys are pretty tight. He obviously cares about you. And he's definitely a lot more liberal about sexuality than most people." 

His cheeks turned pink. He hadn't _seen_ the numerous sex tapes of his mentor leaked onto the internet over the years, but he knew that a solid quarter of them involved other men. Not to mention Mr. Stark had publicly stated--on multiple occasions--his support for the LGBT+ community and used his influence to pass or block legislation. 

"I don't know," Peter said at length. "I'm just an intern. He's got better things to do than worry about a random teenager." 

Peter couldn't help but thing of all the text messages he'd sent to Mr. Stark and Mr. Hogan that went unanswered. How the one time he'd actually tried to tell them something serious to get them to stop Toomes they'd blown him off. How he hadn't seen either of them since getting the suit back. And sure, Mr. Stark had promised to try to be more attentive, but the man was _busy_. He had a company to run. His Iron Man duties. The Avengers to house and train with. His own relationship with Miss Potts. And that was assuming the world didn't end tomorrow.

The Avengers, which, while Peter had met them a couple of times, he had expressly turned away from when Mr. Stark asked him to join the team. 

Going to them now? Like this? It was just embarrassing. 

"Whatever," MJ said. "I'll text you the addresses to some shelters I know. Get your head out of your ass and call Stark. The worst thing he can do is say no." 

Actually, the worst thing he could do was take the suit away. Again. If Peter couldn't handle this, how could he handle being Spider-Man? 

His question was answered for him when, a few minutes after his conversation with MJ, his phone rang. Because Mr. Stark was calling him. 

"Just when I thought it couldn't get any worse," he muttered, answering the phone. "Mr. Stark?" 

"So," came the reply. "I had an interesting chat with your aunt just now." 

Peter cringed. 

"Well, it was more her screaming at me about 'corrupting' you or whatever such bullshit. To be honest, I expected that kind of thing when she found out you were Spider-Man." 

"Yeah..." Peter said. "Um, what did she say, exactly?" 

"I didn't catch all of it, and I kind of hung up on her mid-rant, but the general gist is she thinks I 'made' you gay. I take it you tried coming out to her?" 

He swallowed. "Yeah." 

"And that didn't go well?" 

"No." 

There was a pause. Then, in an uncharacteristically serious voice, "Peter, are you safe?" 

"Uh..." Peter looked up and down the street. He still hadn't moved from his spot at the apartment building, sitting on the steps reading MJ's texts. "Yes?" 

"I mean, do you have a roof over your head?" 

"Oh. I'm working on that." 

"You ask that Leeds kid?" 

"Yeah, he said no." 

"What about that cute weird girl. Mary, was it?" 

"MJ. Her dad said no."

"So, what's the plan?" Mr. Stark asked. 

"She knows a few shelters..." Peter started, and was already getting steamrolled. 

"Ah, no. Not happening. Get to the tower, kid. JARVIS will let you in." 

"I can't do that!" Peter exclaimed. 

"Why not?" 

"'Cause you live with the _Avengers_." 

"And?" 

Peter banged his head against the brick wall. "And I really don't want to have to explain all of this to Earth's Mightiest Heroes, which include a guy from the 1940s." 

"You mean the guy who's in an interracial, same-sex relationship with Falcon?" 

Peter blinked. Blinked again. "Uh. What." 

"Going on six months now. They're announcing it next week, so don't tell anyone."

As relieved and dumbfounded as Peter was, he couldn't help the prick of disappointment. "Aw, man," he moaned. 

Mr. Stark laughed, long and loud. "Who's the crush: Rogers or Wilson?" 

"Wilson," Peter mumbled. He didn't know why he was more embarrassed about this than the whole homeless thing, but he was.

"Really? I would've thought Cap. He's everyone's wet dream." 

"Captain Rogers is cute and he's nice and all, but Sam's got all that _and_ he's way more approachable. Like, with Cap, you have to be your absolute perfect best all the time. Sam's no-pressure," Peter explained. 

There was a beat, just long enough for Peter's face to heat and realize what he'd said. Then Mr. Stark said, "That is a very good point. All right, kid, get your butt to the Tower. We'll figure this out."

"Are you sure?" Peter asked. "I don't want to impose or anything--"

"Kid. I have over twenty guest bedrooms that are all empty. So get over here and use one of them. I'll even let you re-decorate it with a Star Wars theme." 

Peter was not crying. Nope. Not at all. _You're_ crying. "O-Okay." 

"And Peter?" 

He stood, already walking toward the Tower. "Yeah?" 

"Welcome to Planet Queer."

Peter snorted and hung up the phone. He still had a bunch of crap to deal with: Aunt May, coming out to everyone else, his living situation...

But for the first time today, he knew for an absolute fact that it would be all right.

**Author's Note:**

> LGBT National Help Center website:  
> https://www.glbthotline.org/


End file.
